


Swing Higher and Higher

by Powrhug



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-28
Updated: 2011-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-26 15:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powrhug/pseuds/Powrhug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Grace fix Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swing Higher and Higher

**Author's Note:**

> Sgflutegirl requested "(Steve, Danny and Grace) are out together somewhere, and either Steve or Danny gets hurt. Grace handles it like a pro." I don't normally write this type of schmoop, but thought I'd share anyway.
> 
> Originally posted on LiveJournal 10/25/11

It happened so quickly that Danny wasn't sure what was going on until he saw Steve on the ground with blood running down his face.

"What the hell happened?" Danny said with more intensity than he'd intended as he rushed to his side. His arm reaching out to pull Grace away as she bent over Steve's body.

"Daddy."

Danny was torn between the absolute need to chew some Navy SEAL ass for acting like a five-year-old and making sure his daughter wasn't freaking out at the sight of the blood, ready with a head-wounds-bleed-more-than-other-wounds explanation if needed. Fortunately, she seemed fine with it as he turned to focus on her face, more than fine with it, so he grabbed Steve as he swayed slightly by his side.

"Grace, where are you going?" Danny had Steve sitting on the bench far far away from the swingset that had changed their normal Saturday outing into a triage, his hand planted firmly against the t-shirt Steve had stripped off to stop the bleeding. "Gracie?"

But Grace was already back at the pickup, digging for god knows what during this godawful situation Steve had created by flinging himself, yes flinging himself out of his swing at the highest peak in some effort to show off for his daughter. The daughter who had dared Steve to go higher. The same daughter who was calmly walking back toward them carrying an emergency kit.

"Here, you fix him and I'll hold his hand."

Steve and Danny looked at each other, trying not to laugh at the seriousness of her tone before Steve finally held out his hand, "That sounds like a plan, Gracie."

Danny stood still, looking at the two people he loved most in this world, his heart filling to at least twice its size before being pulled from his reverie by the sound of his little girl who sounded concerned but mostly irritated at the moment.

"Danno!" He looked down into a face that looked a lot like Rachel's, a face he'd seen often over the years, "Please? Fix him now? We have to take care of Steve. That's what we do."

They finally laughed at that.

"Yeah, you're absolutely right, Gracie. That's what we do."

"Always?"

Danny and Steve's eyes met and held. "Yeah, babe, always."

 

~end~


End file.
